In an electrical system, an electrical module (e.g., an attenuator, an equalizer, an amplifier) can transmit signals to another component. However, an operator may need to remove the electrical module from the system for repairs, modifications, and/or replacement of the module. Replacing the electrical module often requires electrical disconnection of the electrical module and thus produces a loss in signal to any downstream component (e.g., a downstream user may experience an outage in service). In the example of cable television (CATV), the electrical module may pass signals from a CATV headend to a number of subscribers; thus, a loss in signal can affect many CATV customers. There remains a need for improved systems for replacing electrical modules in electrical systems, such as CATV systems.